Summer's Love
by Angst-hungry
Summary: The summer love is blooming between Kiba and Hinata or perhaps it's just all the illusion? Although Hinata is still hung up on Naruto... KibaxHina & the other pairing hinted as well.. x3 Read and Review. Totally UPDATED! Feb.26.2007 CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

KibaxHinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..just to let you know.

Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 1:_ A warm sun, and love blooming_

After the battle, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba have gone to the beach, to chill for whole summer.

Hinata was very shy to wear her bathing suit, so instead she wore a grey and baggy jacket over her blue two pieces top. She was very ashamed of her own gifted breasts, and zipped jacket up to her collarbone hoping to make them less noticable. She looked at the replica of herself through the mirror, and looked deep in her blank white eyes. Then she heard Naruto's loud voice outside of her hotel room. Out of embarrassment, she looked down to her feet quickly. Kiba bellowed at Naruto with his barking loud voice.

''GIVE MY JACKET BACK, YOU STUPID KYUUBI''

"NO WAY IN HELL, YOU ARE NOT GETTING THIS FURRY SWEATER BACK! JUST TRY TO CATCH ME!"

Hinata heard it all, and she wondered what Kiba really looked like without his big jacket. She always wondered what Kiba truly looked like: his apparent brown hair without his furry hood, his body type and such. Hinata suddenly realized that she was thinking about him, and she felt herself blushing. Her hand rose up to touch her hot cheeks, and she shook her head thinking to herself, why did she blush over Kiba?

Hinata went to open her door, and saw Kiba placing his bare arms around Naruto's neck, trying to suffocate him. His ruffle brown hair fell on his ears, and he was only wearing his swimming shorts. Kiba had red prints on his both cheeks, and Naruto had shorts on. The colour of her face was beet red caused by seeing two boys wearing nothing but their shorts. "Hey Hinata, are you ready to go to the beach?" said Naruto, her secret crush.

"...Uhh..y-yes..." Hinata stuttered, not looking at Naruto straight in the eye, and without thinking, she ran off and Naruto was heard asking Kiba if he had done something wrong. Hinata reached to the beach, and was panting out of the breath. She absolutely despised her shyness. It prevented her from talking to Naruto, and it was bad enough that he already thought she was strange. Hinata hugged her knees with her both small arms, and her head rose up to gaze into the sparkling tiny tides of the ocean.

She wished she could stop being a chicken, and she wanted to tell Naruto about her true feelings. But she knew she had no guts enough to do something risky like that. She hated herself for that. Hinata felt hot pricking tears rolling down her white cheeks. She buried her head in her knees hugged by her shirtsleeve-covered arms, and closed her eyes. Then she heard someone called her name, and she bolted her head upwards and hastily rubbed her tears away with her sleeves.

She turned around and it was Tenten. Tenten and Hinata were not very close, and Hinata didn't know her very well. But she was well aware that Tenten had something going on with Neji, and it was clear that Tenten didn't know it herself.

"Y-yeah..." replied Hinata hoarsely. Tenten looked at Hinata with fixed gaze, and asked, "Have you been crying?'' Hinata's eyes widened at that question. _Have she seen her cry? How long have she been standing there? How does she even know? Am I really that obvious?_ There's some many questions swooping inside of Hinata's head and there's not a single question she would dare to ask her.

"I was applying a lotion on my aching arm, then I saw you ran up here, and sat there crying your eyes out that you didn't really notice anything around you..."

Hinata's thoughts was interrupted by Tenten's warm voice. Tenten was right, Hinata was too consumed with her own thoughts to notice things around her.

"What's the matter though?" asked Tenten out of the kindness. "I'll try to help you.." Hinata looked into Tenten. Nobody really asked her that kind of question. It kind of made her feel warm inside, and her low spirits was softened. She felt grateful, but she wasn't too sure that she would be able to explain to Tenten anyway.

"It's not easy to explain.." said Hinata softly. Then to her own surprise, she just talked without stammering or anything. She didn't feel nervous. It must have been Tenten's easygoing spirits that made her feel so comfortable. Tenten sat down next to Hinata, and smiled at her.

"It's alright, I want to get to know you, though. Let's watch the ocean, it's really peaceful."

Hinata stared at the profile view of Tenten's face which was gazing into the ocean. Then Hinata feel herself smiling. Hinata looked away to the sun which was setting behind the ocean and stared at the blaring dimly-orange atmosphere around the air and ocean. She feel happier to know that someone wanted to understand her, and that she just had made a new friend over summer. Hinata knew that she would tell Tenten about how she feels..someday...

Now she understood why Neji likes her so much.

The calm peace was wrecked by two loud guys, and the sky was dark. The ritual of the sunset was over a moment ago and Hinata and her new friend had witnessed it together. Tenten looked at Hinata, and said, "They sure know how to ruin the beauty of nature." At this remark, Hinata couldn't help but giggling. Neji, with his shorts on, came along and Tenten's eyes were lightened up like how the fire erupted from the smoking projector. Hinata knew that Tenten really liked him. Hinata excused herself so Tenten could be alone with Neji. Hinata walked away, and looked back at Neji and Tenten. They seemed so happy with each other and even Neji seemed kind of cheerful in his own unique way.

Kiba and Naruto were still barking at each other. Kiba gave up fighting as soon as he saw Hinata and he waved at her. "HEY HINATA!" He was smiling like a dork, but Hinata thought it was cute. But then, she realized she just thought Kiba was cute, and shook her head for that. She had been thinking about Kiba at the beginning of this summer. She couldn't understand her own feelings for that. So, by sorting out this weird feelings she's lately having, whenever she was thinking of him, she would shake her head as if she was trying to push these thoughts out of her head.

"Hinata, why did you run away like that, earlier today?" asked Naruto who was jogging up to Hinata. The next minute Kiba stood next to Naruto. They both were right in front of her. Hinata's shyness seemed to be taking over, ''I...I'm sorry..!"

Naruto stared at her for a moment. He just shrugged and ran to the ocean. He was swimming around and kicking the beach ball around with himself.

Hinata sighed at her failure to talk to Naruto like a normal human being. Kiba just stared at her, and Hinata noticed. Hinata felt really comfortable around her teammate, so there's no awkwardness between them. Kiba finally broke the silence, and said, " Hinata.."

"Yeah.." replied Hinata. Then Kiba looked into her eyes.

"Why are you always so uncomfortable around that obnoxious kid?" asked Kiba. This was a very unexpected question, and Hinata just answered, not completely sure of herself, "I...don't know.."

Kiba reached over close to Hinata, and his face was literally two and half inches away from her face. Hinata just looked at him with stricken shocked in her eyes. Kiba just smirked. Hinata blushed at the look on his face and his scent was making her feel dizzy. She loved the smell on him, and then Kiba closed his eyes leaning closer. Hinata asked, "Kiba, w-what are you d-". All of the sudden, Kiba just licked her lips with his tongue. It felt really soft, and a bit of wetness on her lips had moisted her lips. Kiba opened his eyes really slowly, then gazed deeply into her eyes, and stepped back smiling at her. Hinata was so shocked that she couldn't believe what just happened. She didn't understand why he did that. She was so confused.

What does this mean? He just licked her lips. What the heck does this mean? What is happening?

Shall we listen to Kiba's explanation for this? Did others see them? Most of all, did Naruto see them? What was Hinata's reaction?

* * *

Sorry for my bad grammar. I know it sucked. But it was my first fanfiction. If you like it, tell me please. It'll give me boost to keep going. If you don't like it, or have any suggestion to this, tell me so.

If you want me to change it a bit, please also let me know.

I need to know by your reviews. I'm not going to write more if I don't have anyone who wants to read this. There's no point for me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NARUTO! Thanks for reviews and a cookie! Yum! Sorry for taking so long to get this done. Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 2: _Changing...?_

Hinata just stared at Kiba for a long period of time, but Kiba just smiled at her as if nothing had happened. Hinata wondered if she was just dreaming, and it really didn't happen. It just was all in her head, but most of all, it felt so real, and why would she dream something like that? Hinata wanted to say something, but her voice was lost in the booming barks of Akamaru, who was running up to Kiba. Kiba spun around and picked up Akamaru. He seemed to be talking to him, but Hinata couldn't really hear him talking, because she was far deep in her thoughts, and without thinking, her fingertips ran over to her lips which were moist from where Kiba had licked.

Not long had she realized she was touching her lips. With her flaming red cheeks burning, Hinata pulled away her hand as soon as Kiba's voice boomed into Hinata's thoughts. Had he seen her standing there with blushing cheeks with her fingers on her lips? She would have died if he did. She blamed herself for being so obvious.

"Hinata, Akamaru told me that the dinner is starting, and everyone is getting ready." said Kiba, looking at Hinata.

Hinata shifted her head around the place, and everyone was gone. The dark clouds was hovering over the glimmering light of cresent moon. The sea was calm. Hinata wondered how long she was with Kiba. The time really passed quickly, without her noticing.

Kiba once again interrupted her thoughts, and replied, "The view is really beautiful isn't it?"

He stood next to her, with Akamaru on his bare shoulder, looking out in the far distance.

Hinata stared into his profile eye, which seemed to be warm, and the tides appeared to be dancing in his slit dark brown eyes. Then Kiba turned around, and Hinata quickly blushed.

"I'm starving, we better go now, or everyone will get worried."

Hinata nodded in agreement, and she felt her stomach growling with hunger. Kiba and Hinata jogged back to the cabin. Hinata thanked Kiba, and hurried off to her own room. She went over to take a shower, and while she was in a shower, she felt the warm water splashing down her body. She found herself thinking about Kiba, and she suddenly choked on the water when she came to realization.

As soon as she dried herself, and she went over to her closet, and wore her usual clothes. She walked out of her room along with Tenten who was sleeping right next to her room. Tenten and Hinata walked to the dining room where the sweet aroma of fresh food came from. The noise of rumbling was originated from Tenten's stomach and she giggled in response, "Boy, I'm really hungry!".

Naruto devoured his favourite ramen from the bowl like a starved pig, and Kiba shared his food with Akamaru. Neji was eating his dinner plate quietly with his eyes closed. Tenten sat right next to Neji, and then Hinata heard her name was called by Naruto. He loudly offered the seat next to him, and Hinata sat down quickly due to her wrecking nerves. As she sat down, she lowered her head down at her ramen which was also offered by Naruto. Then to her own thoughts, she could feel Kiba's piercing stare at her, but she didn't look up.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto spat out the bits of his food while he was talking to whomever is listening. He talked about the next battle he was going to have, and how he's going to win. Hinata knew his usual talk, and usually people found his cockiness aggravating and incredibly annoying. Hinata found him quite remarkable, and confident. That's why she admired him, and she knew that Naruto's influence on her had made her stronger than before. As a result, it made her believe that she can do anything if she sets her mind to.

It's understandable that she have a crush on Naruto, but why would she have strange feelings for Kiba? She couldn't really comprehend it to herself, and she didn't understand it at all.

"Hinata! Do you like ramen!?" hollered Naruto enthusiastically. Hinata was startled by this random question, and she stammered, "Y-yeah". "So do I! ...Hinata...'' Naruto reached his hand over her cheek. She was so shocked that she couldn't move by this instant action.

Something else happened. At the speed of light, Kiba was now between them, holding Naruto's hand. His captured hand barely touched a few inches away from her own cheek. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes of what just happened now. She could feel the piercing silence was coming from the room which Tenten, and Neji had stopped talking altogether. They probably were watching at this strange occurance.

"Wh-What the hell?! Kiba!?" exclaimed Naruto with mixed of anger and shocked.

Kiba shifted his slit eyes at Naruto, and hissed, "You, not in my presence, don't touch Hinata.."

* * *

Sorry if it was too short for you! I'll make it longer for you next time. I just couldn't find enough time to get it done.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Yay! Cookie! Thanks! My uncle is actually a Cookie Monster. You know what is really rewarding? Reading this story, and review your thoughts, opinions, or whatever you wish to say. That's rewarding. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: _All in one night_

Hinata was really shocked at the response coming from Kiba, and she felt something else rising inside of her that she never felt before. It could be anger? Hinata didn't really get mad easily, but this was pushing her limitation too far. Due to her overwhelming feelings that was swirling inside of her, it was making very difficult for her to speak.

Naruto jolted up to his feet carrying along Kiba's wrapped hand, looking quite furious. He yelled out, "What the hell is your problem, Kiba?!" Kiba leered at Naruto, and he looked like he was going to say something to Naruto. The sudden interruption occurred when Hinata rose up to her feet, who was now standing in between two angry boys. Out of her usual characterization, Hinata screamed, "Shut up! Just be quiet!" Everyone in this room was so stunned that they couldn't move, and all they did was to watch Hinata in amazement. A quiet and shy girl who barely spoke was now yelling on the top of her lungs in fury.

The room was filled with silence. No one was able to move, and finally Hinata spun around to face Kiba. Kiba was taken aback, and his eyes were widened. Hinata spoke hoarsely, "Kiba, what you did was stupid, and I do not appreciate what you were doing. I don't know why you did that, but I really do want you to mind your own business. Who gives you the right to do that?! I'm so angry at you right now." Kiba was unable to speak by this sudden remark, and he whispered, "Hinata...I-" This was interrupted by Hinata's sudden movement walking past Kiba. Hinata had given him a cold shoulder. Kiba felt his shoulder slightly brushed off against her small, delicate shoulder. Hinata walked up to her room.

Hinata reached to her bed, and she collasped on the soft and warm mattress. She never felt so alive, and she had just released her anger which was hidden deep inside of her. Right now, she felt so drained. She buried her head in her soft and comfy pillow. And the next thing she knew was her pillow was covered in wet by her tears. She slowly moved her head away from her pillow, and gazed at the window which displayed the illuminatingly cresent moon in the dark sky. She knew why she was crying. It was because she felt bad for putting her anger out on Kiba, and her stomach was churning with guilt and embarrassment. She still could not believe that she just stormed like that in front of Naruto. Just thinking about that made her feel weird, and she regretted for that foolish action.

There was a rapid knock upon the door, and Hinata just stared at the door in complete darkness. She did not want to get up and answer the door. Not after what happened tonight. She didn't feel like dealing with it. But then she heard Naruto yell out her name from the other side of door, and that made Hinata hop off her bed. She immediately went back to her shyness mode. She ran up to the door, and reached for the doorknob. At first she hestitated, but then she took a deep breath. She opened the door, and Naruto was standing there before her, looking at her.

Hinata did not move from her spot, and she just stood there staring at Naruto in bewilderment. She broke her stare when she realized what she was doing at the moment. She looked down at her sandals. Naruto shifted his eyes over behind Hinata, and spoke, "Um, Hinata, Can I come in?" Hinata just blinked at his response, and nodded without looking at him. Naruto stepped in, and sat on her bed. He said, "We have to talk, Hinata, I mean I have to tell you something though." Hinata was not thinking clearly, since she was only thinking of Naruto in her room, sitting on her own bed. This was too much for Hinata to handle. "Y-yeah, what?" Hinata said while fridgeting her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, for what happened at the dinner. I still don't get what was Kiba's deal!? He just bursted like a madman! Well, whatever, I've never seen you like that before. Ever. It was shocking.. No one was able to say a word after you left. Even the ramen didn't taste so great at that time."

Hinata didn't know what to say, and she was very embarrassed of the outburst that she gave earlier.

"Hinata, the reason why I-

The door was slided open, and the familiar voice was echoed in the room of hers. "Hinata, I heard something in here. I gotta talk to ya anyway!" It was Kiba. Hinata could not believe Kiba just entered without knocking. Hinata found herself getting furious, and she thought of what could possibly happen if she was changing her clothes, and Kiba entered in the room.

Kiba had stopped talking when he saw Naruto sitting on her bed, and he didn't seem so surprised but the anger expression was lit on his face. Had he known that he was in here? After hearing what he just said, that made Hinata curious. Hinata was quite sharp. She just analyzed what Kiba had said earlier, that could mean he was planning something cunning. Hinata stopped thinking and looked at Kiba.

Naruto said, "You just went in the room without knocking! That's some no-manner you've got, wolf boy!"

Kiba ignored Naruto, and said to Hinata,"What is Naruto doing here?" Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto yelled,"I came here to explain!"

Naruto pulled his glare away from Kiba and looked at Hinata. "Hinata, remember that incident before Kiba jumped out, I was not doing anything. I only wanted to get the dirt out from your cheek.."

Hinata recalled that splitting moment, and she blushed. Kiba saw this expression on Hinata.

Kiba said nastily to Naruto, "Tell her that, baka. That doesn't give you an excuse to touch her!"

Naruto got up from Hinata's bed, and gestured his arm as if he was saying 'come on, bring it', "What? You own her or something? She's not your property!"

Kiba seemed like he had his buttons pressed hard, "Just because she likes you that doesn't mean that you can be so oblivous to her feelings and lead her on at the same time!!"

Hinata gasped at this secret confession that was openly revealed to Naruto, and her head was spinning around. So much things just happened in one single night. She couldn't handle this anymore, and she felt she was no longer in control. Instead of looking at Naruto, or hear his reply to this news. Most of all, she couldn't believe that Kiba knew. She would never tell him no matter how close they were. She would never tell him. Now it was happening. She couldn't handle it anymore. She ran out of the door, and out of the place. She headed straight to the forest.

She was running and running for so long, not wanting to stop. She passed through the continuous woods in the dark, dark night. Then she felt her lungs were going to rip out of her chest from the physical pain which was caused by non-stop running, and her emotional pain was also burning inside of her. Her legs was getting weak by each step taken. She didn't hear anyone running after her. Kiba and Naruto was probably looking for her, since they were calling for her a while ago. She got away from them, and she didn't want to face them. Hinata couldn't take another step forward since her legs were so heavy as if they would collapse right on the ground. Both of her knees fell on the ground, and she felt so dizzy. She couldn't hold her head up and her eyes were a bit hazy and not well focused. She lost control of her body as it collapsed on the grass, and she only could see nothing but an approaching darkness.

Hinata blacked out. In the middle of the dead forest. All alone.

* * *

What do you think? Chapter 4 coming soon! Stay tuned! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for taking so long!! I was so busy at school and.. yeah yeah excuses. I bet you just want to read and don't give a damn about what I have to say. xD

Enjoy. Please comment as you like, it gives me strength to write more stories. Really rewarding.

* * *

Chapter 4: _Hidden love under the moon_

Hinata suddenly woke up, but at first it was quite hard opening her eyes. Her eyes had fluttered with the effort of opening her eyes. Once she retained her consciousness. She looked around the place and it was pitch-black. She had no idea where she was. Then her memory bounced back into her head, remembering that she had a bad trip and passed out from extreme exhaustion.

She pushed herself to stand up on her feet and she winced at the sudden piercing pain in her ribs. She was still in the same place, in the dark forest. She looked at her watch which was laced around her wrist. Tenten gave it to her as a cheer-up gift a while ago. Three hours passed, and no one found her yet. This thought made her sad. Did they give up on finding her? Did they even care?

Why would they? All she did was burden them. Tenten. Neji. Then Hinata gasped when she came to the thought of Naruto. NARUTO. HE KNOWS MY CONFESSION! Her head was blaring with a flood of alarming thoughts and her heart wouldn't stop pounding against her chest. She felt tremendous heat rushing over her as a sign that she's feeling very embarrassed. She wanted to disappear from the earth without a single trace. She couldn't handle if she had to face him again. It already was hard enough.

Then she thought about Kiba. She felt mixed emotions rushing down her body. She couldn't make it out what it was. The one of the emotions was filled with anger and heartache. She looked up to the stars in the black velvet sky with a pale pearl. The moonlight shine upon her that she could feel the warmth. It was soothing to watch the glimmer lights in the sky. She crawled up to the nearest tree trunk and leaned against it. Hinata realized it was too dark to find her way out of the forest, so she would have to spend the entire night in there. But she would have to figure out how to get her stuff back from the cabin and make her escape to the village where she could hide herself from everyone else. She wouldn't want to worry everyone so she'd have to make an apology letter. She could not just handle to talk to anyone since her secret was no longer a secret.

Would they worry about her? Probably not. But she must to do it anyway just to relieve her stress. She suddenly heard the low voices. Hinata was startled, but the fear went away after realizing that she's strong enough to defend herself. But then she realized that it wasn't just any bear or an animal. It's the people talking!

She got up and walked to the direction where the sound is coming from. She suddenly recognized the voices. NEJI AND TENTEN! Why were they here? Were they looking for her? She walked slowly as she was getting closer. With her ninja stealth, she hid behind the tree and looked at them.

They appeared to be standing, and they didn't see Hinata. It turned out that they weren't looking for her. Maybe they didn't know or they just didn't really care. Hinata thought to herself. But she wanted to know why they were there in the middle of the night. No, it's 2:00 a.m. What are they doing?

Hinata listened carefully. Tenten looked strained as Neji was talking to her which Hinata couldn't hear. Then the sudden movement from Neji which startled Hinata when he grabbed her and held onto her arms.

Neji raised his voice as his white eyes started to appear in the symbol of his anger (like the one time when he was in a battle). "WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT FOOLISH GUY? ANSWER ME.."

Hinata wanted to get up and help Tenten. What was Neji thinking?? But her legs were glued to the ground and she couldn't move.

Tenten was shocked when he grabbed her and yelled at her. "Neji! I can't- Why can't you see that I'm confused? Give me time to sort this out!"

"GIVE YOU TIME?? YOU DON'T NEED TO THINK, YOU JUST NEED TO TELL ME FROM YOUR HEART!"

"Neji-

"Heh, you know what, Tenten? Lee doesn't love you. He's in love with Sakura. Your love is unrequited just like mine." Neji sneered.

Tenten was taken aback. No, the right words for what she's feeling at the moment was she looked very pissed and hurt.

SLAP.

Neji's cheek showed a bit of bruise. Neji slowly turned around to face Tenten. Tenten's tears were running down her cheek.

"Neji.. You're despicable. How could you? You know I love you... and I love him. Right now, the way you were-

Neji suddenly wrapped his arms around her as Tenten poured out her tears in his arms. Tenten slowly raised her arms to hold him.

"Tenten, I'm sorry." Neji whispered as he held her. He slided back to look in her watering eyes. He closed his blank white eyes and kissed her on the lips. Tenten closed her eyes and kissed back.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. Tenten and Neji. She has to get out of there. She looked away and leaned against the tree in atonishment.  
She took a step forward but her ribs prevented her from moving. Hinata was in too much pain. But she'd rather be in pain than to be noticed by Tenten and Neji. Especially after what just happened right now.

Hinata fell back and sat against the trunk. _What am I going to do? I can't stay here. They are bound to find me._

"Tenten, let's go back. It's late. They would be wondering where we are once they find us not sleeping in our beds."

"Yeah you're right." Hinata took a quick look to see if they were walking toward her direction but they weren't.

They were holding hands walking down the trail on the opposite side.

"Looks like I'm safe." Hinata said out loud to herself.

"No, not really." said someone.

Hinata jumped at that response. Who's here? What's going on?? Sure sounded like someone Hinata knew.

* * *

Guess who?! lol Did you like it? Or do you have suggestions on how I can improve my stories? Or anything.

Please comment. I'm working on the next chapter! That's right! Chapter 5!


End file.
